Ha vuelto
by minami sora
Summary: Ha pasado tanto tiempo... pero por desgracia,su repulsiva presencia volvio y no se detendrá por nada ni por nadie,orihime y los demas tendrán que se lo que pase confía y cree inoue orihime ya que lo necesitaras.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos, gracias por leer esta historia en medio de tantos fanfic que son excelentes. Este fanfic antes la subía en otra página pero ya puedo no continuar ahí, así que la seguiré subiendo aquí XD.

El personaje principal es Orihime, sé que a muchos no les agrada y antes de la tormenta de arena quería explicar por qué la puse a ella como principal

No creo que ella esté sobrevalorada, si hasta cierto punto es una "inútil" es por que así lo decidió Tite kubo, sus poderes daban para más pero lamentablemente no fue así y así se decidió como sería su personalidad. Creo que ella sería muy poderosa si Tite kubo hubiera reflejado el concepto de sus poderes como en el manga se comentó, sería un personaje más desarrollado en el área de lo emocional y fortaleza pero como dije antes probablemente Tite no hizo esto por que interferiría en la personalidad de orihime, cada quien tiene su opinión y si la respeto pero no se puede dar una crítica destructiva cuando es la decisión del mangaka el como se desarrolla el personaje


	2. oscuridad

En seireitei había algo extraño, no era como en días anteriores se llevaba acabo una búsqueda, una persecución. Se podía divisar a muchos shinigamis corriendo de un lado a otro y una alarma que daba aviso de la persona a quien se buscaba "Inoue Orihime". Había pasado tiempo desde el ataque de yhwach que algo así sucedía en la sociedad de almas

-A todas las divisiones, se les solicita organizar con sus respectivos capitanes la búsqueda de Inoue Orihime.

En otro lugar se encontraba el capitán shunsui kyōraku el actual comandante general del gotei 13 con su teniente Nanao Ise en oficina, que antes era del antiguo comandante Yamamoto genryūsai.

-Comandante... - Nanao

-Por el momento no tenemos otra opción Nanao... Tenemos que encontrar a Inoue Orihime.

Cerca del senzaikyū en la colina que se encontraba adyacente, se encontraba Inoue Orihime no podía entender lo que acababa de suceder pero no podía dejar que la atraparan, sabía que sus amigos la estaban buscando mientas se hallaba en colina pensado desesperadamente que debía hacer, estaba ocultando su reatsu sin embargo sabía que no tardarían en encontrarla.

Flash Back.

El día era soleado y muy tranquilo al menos para orihime que había terminado sus labores de la escuela y se encontraba en la cocina ya que tenia hambre, de repente su vista empezaba a tornarse negra y pensó:

¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Porque la cabeza me da vueltas? Moo aún no he comido nada. Trató de mantenerse tranquila y ir a su cuarto pero inevitablemente cayó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en un extraño lugar parecido a una bodega pero no lograba recordar como había llegado ahí, el reatsu en su entorno era diferente del de el mundo humano pero no podía ser posible que... Se encontrara en la sociedad de almas, al pensar en eso abrió los ojos como platos era prácticamente imposible, estaba muy confundida y volteo a ver de un lado a otro pero no lograba ver nada ya que estaba completamente oscuro.

-¿Así que ya despertaste? Me empezaba a preguntar cuándo lo harías.-

Se sorprendió cuando oyó aquella voz por que desde el inicio no noto ninguna presencia. Esa voz era de un hombre que Orihime no logró reconocer pero había algo peculiar en ella y se levantó con cuidado.

-¿Quien eres?¿Porque estoy aquí?- preguntó ella tranquilamente, extrañamente no tenía la sensación de que el hombre era peligroso o de estar en peligro.

-Vaya, has crecido mucho tienes el rostro de tu madre pero eres más parecida a tu padre.- él hizo una ligera mueca en la oscuridad.

Al oír esto los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de sorpresa no pudo decir nada, no sabía que decir. Al parecer estaba más cerca de ella de lo que creía por que a duras penas podía notar la silueta del hombre y pareció como sí se hubiese dado vuelta espaldas a ella, escucho el ruido de un mueble de metal abrirse y al instante cerrarse. Nuevamente se le vino el pensamiento del donde se encontraba ningún lugar en el seireitei podía ser así de oscuro y cerrado como si no existiese una salida a simple vista, al menos que fuera... En el centro de investigación y desarrollo, no podía llegar a pensar en otro lugar que concordara con lo anterior dicho entonces una pequeña luz amarilla apareció del lado del hombre y así Orihime pudo ver mejor el lugar.

La sala no era como cualquier otra en el centro de investigación estaba casi vacía de no ser por el gabinete de metal y una puerta enorme que se encontraba en enfrente de orihime, el hombre se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió con ambas manos. Desde donde se encontraba Orihime pudo distinguir una luz más potente y blanca que la anterior del otro lado de la puerta.

Orihime no pudo evitar estar nerviosa y indecisa, no sabía si detenerlo o dejarlo hacer lo que estaba haciendo, claramente no era un shinigami ni nada que se le pareciera.

-¿Qué es eso?.- rompió ella el silencio que inundaba aquella sala, por un lado no esperaba que le contestara.

-Esto es lo que hubo, hay y pudo haber sido.

Gracias a la pequeña luz Orihime pudo distinguir un poco más de la apariencia de aquel hombre pero como estaba de espaldas no pudo ver gran cosa,su figura era parecida a la de yhwach pero más suavizada, su cabello largo hasta los hombros color negro, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Aun no me has respondido quien eres, ¿qué es lo que haces en la sociedad de almas? Claramente no eres un shinigami, tampoco humano ¿no es así?.- dijo Orihime con un tono serio que por lo general no era común en ella.

-Haces muchas preguntas ¿sabes?, pero no haces las adecuadas- hizo una pausa sin mirarla ni un momento- estas en lo cierto, no soy humano. Mi nombre de cierta manera ya lo sabes pero la primera y última vez que nos vimos eras tan sólo un bebé. En fin mi nombre es takuma.

Más confusión se apoderaba de orihime.


	3. Sombras

-¿Qué es lo que planeas h...-

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar su pregunta fue interrumpida por alguien de entre las sombras y sintió varías precensias que no notó al igual que la de takuma.

-Siempre las misma preguntas "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué planeas hacer?"- dijo otro hombre más joven que el que tenía enfrente para ella.

Luego salió hacia la misma dirección la otra presencia.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Porque haces esto?"- Completó la segunda presencia, quien por cierto era una mujer con cabello largo de color plateado amarrado y con kimono blanco con estampado de orquídeas rojas.

El otro hombre era alto y delgado con expresa de indiferencia hacia los demas, cabello rubio, pantalones negros y una sudadera azul con una espada a sus espaldas enfundada.

-Mujer... Si haces un movimento en falso tu sangre estará esparcida por todos lados.- dijo la mujer con tranquilidad y desprecio.

-Basta kagura.- dijo sin apartar la mira de orihime el hombre mayor- No es necesario que entiendas nada de lo que está pasando o pasó, te necesito para que nuestro plan funcione perfectamente, sin retrasos. Nuestro plan es volver a establecer el orden en los mudos, el tiempo en todas la dimensiones incluyendo ésta, la sociedad de almas no es más que un intento fallido de un lugar para el descanso de las almas ya es hora de restablecerla, los shinigamis cuando lo necesitan toman de ellas lo que quieran, experimentan y asesinan si es necesario para algo insignificante.- dijo tomando entre sus manos una esfera que irradiaba una luz azul.

-Puede que no entienda esta situación del todo pero has de saber que alterar el orden, tiempo y sucesos todo perderá su equilibrio y será como una bomba de tiempo.- dijo Orihime, sino hubiera pasado lo de yhwach jamás hubiera pensado que tales palabras podrían convertirse en acciones.

-Puede haber dos posibles resultados, primordiales, si fallamos todas las dimensiones colapsaran pero si hacemos todo como corresponde lo habremos logrado. Jack alertalos.- dijo lo último dirigiendo su mirada hacia el hombre.

-Ya está, seguramente ya están empezando a moverse y no tardarán en dar una alarma.-

-Muy bien te lo dejo a ti orihime- dijo mirándola a los ojos y guardan la esfera en su pecho.

Takuma y sus seguidores desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Orihime salió tan rápido como pudo a buscar a alguien que la ayudará, una parte de ella sabía que era estúpido hacer eso pero ¿que otra cosa podía hacer? .Se encontró con grupo de la duodécima división del gotei 13 mientras corría hacia la dirección opuesta, ya que la empezaron a perseguir con claras intensiones, sólo pudo oír "¡vuelve aquí, y devuelve lo que has tomado!".

Orihime corrió tan rápido como pudo, adentrándose en las espacios confusos del seireitei y perdió de vista al grupo de shinigamis.

- _Solo me están utilizando para atraer la atención_.- sopesó Orihime mientras tomaba aire.

Escuchó varios avisos que alertaban al centro de investigación y desarrollo, además por todo el seireitei. Al oírlos supo que tenía que apresurarse, tuvo que caminar por los contornos de los edificios para no ser detectada.

Por otro lado.

Los capitanes y tenientes, incluyendo a Ichigo Kurosaki tenían una reunión para tratar asuntos ya que tenían que reportar de manera general los sucesos y progresos de la semana, cuando sonó la alarma se escuchó la voz de alguien por medio de una mariposa del infierno anunciando: "El raito Jikan ha sido robado por Inoue Orihime, se solicita su captura." El silencio y la sorpresa inundaron la sala.

-No puede ser...- dijo Rukia atónita.

-Tiene que haber un error, Inoue no sería capaz de algo así.- dijo ichigo

-Lo importante ahora es encontrar el raito Jikan.- pronunció el capitán general raramente disgustado.

Había incertidumbre en los capitanes por que ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que era el raito Jikan pero ya que era una orden del capitán kyoraku debían de apresurarse, el raito Jikan nunca se dió a conocer ya que era parte de proyecto secreto que no tuvo éxito por que no se activó en ningún momento pero ésto no quiere decir que no sea una amenaza si cae en manos equivocadas.

Orihime había logrado llegar a la Colina del Sōkyoku y pensaba en que hacer ahora o una manera de volver a la ciudad de karakura. Mientras tanto, la buscaban los capitanes, tenientes y sus amigos (Rukia, ichigo, uryu, Chad y Renji) quienes habían llegado con la ayuda de Urahara.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó uryu mientras se adentraba junto con los demás al seireitei.

-No lo sé, tampoco lo comprendo lo que pasa pero lo dijeron a través de una mariposa del infierno, estoy seguro de que algo está pasado con ella.- dijo ichigo refiriéndose a Orihime.

-No debemos adelantar conclusiones, vamos a encontrarla antes que los demás.- finalizó Chad.

-A todo esto, el capitán no nos dijo que diantres es el raito jikan ¿ustedes saben algo sobre eso Renji, Rukia?- preguntó ichigo mirándolos sin dejar de correr.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Seguro que el capitán luego nos lo explica pero antes tenemos que encontrar a Orihime.- Rukia

Ahora ellos se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba Orihime, ella pudo sentir sus presencias dirigiéndose hacia allá, se preguntaba que podía hacer tenía mucho miedo y confusión por lo que acaba de suceder. Derrepente sintió la presencia de takuma y sus subordinados, miró hacia arriba y ahí se encontraban.

-Ya es hora Orihime.- pronunció takuma,desapareciendo al instante con el resto.

Sus amigos estaban por llegar y se podía oír sus voces gritando su nombre.

-Ahora Jack.- anuncio.

Se encontraban debajo de la colina, Jack lanzó su espada con todas sus fuerzas hacía arriba y le dió al inicio de la colina, entonces comentó a agrietarse por todos lados llegando a Orihime y empezó a desmoronarse, sus amigos trataron de alcanzarla pero no lo lograban. Rukia se adelantó más que los demas, así Orihime pudo ver lo que ella trataba de hacer, sabía que ya era tarde por que ella ya se encontraba cayendo en picada y liberó su satén kesshun para detenerla, mientras se aseguraba de Rukia estuviera a salvo, ahora trataba de que su satén kesshun volviera a ella y entonces pudo ver cómo en la mano de takuma el raito Jikan de nuevo irradiaba una luz azul.

-Solo falta que ella condene con sus propias manos todo lo que conocemos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el poder del artefacto iba en aumento, takuma lanzó la esfera hacia el cielo y una especie de portal se abrió debajo de orihime, decidió no hacer nada, dedujo que Shun Shun rikka podía activar la esfera y podía arriesgar a sus amigos por en definitiva era algo malo algo pudo ver por unos segundos en los ojos de takuma y mucho menos lo haría recordando lo que él había dicho con anterioridad. Lo último que vio fue ese hermoso cielo azul celeste con nubes que parecían algodón.


End file.
